Protection of the Night
by Squooshytaje
Summary: Kiba and Shino have always fought and learned from one another, but what's going to happen when Shino suddenly throws caution to the wind with the biggest confession of his life? How is his teammate going to react? ShinoKiba


Milk chocolate brown hair was ruffled by the wind as Kiba Inuzuka was thrown backwards by a swarm of insects. His eyes closed tightly, as was his mouth, he couldn't let out the loud yelp he wanted to when he hit the ground with a loud 'THUD'.

"Dammit, Shino, you creep! You almost got those gross bugs of yours in my mouth!" He shouted, sitting up on his elbows so he could glare at the other male.

Shino just gave a little shrug, his expression plain and hidden away by that stupid coat and those dark glasses. The way the Aburame hid himself away like that always drove Kiba insane. He just wanted a good look to what he has been up against all these years!

"Be observant." Shino said simply, his voice soft, though monotone. It caused Kiba to bare his teeth in anger.

"Is that all you have to say?!" Kiba barked, and got back to his feet, cracking his knuckles. He let out a growl and started to run at Shino, fist pulling back.

"Hand to hand, bug boy! Let's go!"

Shino flinched ever so slightly, seeming how hand to hand was defiantly not his strong point in fighting. Though he took the stance, preparing himself against the angry dog nin. When Kiba let his anger get the best of him, he was easy to beat.

Kiba jumped at him, jabbing him in the side with his fist, though his other hand was blocked by Shino's quick movements. He skidded in the dirt as he was shoved back, small pants leaving his lips from both the tumble he had taken earlier, and the amount of effort he had been pushing to defeat the other male just for once.

"You aren't going to beat me. Why, you ask? Because you don't think. I am going to always be a few steps ahead of you." Shino's cool voice only continued to push his buttons further. The nerve of this guy!

"Shut the hell up!" Kiba shouted. He was always loud, but he was starting to get even louder, proving further that he was angry. "You don't know what you're saying! I can easily kick your ass!"

Shino gave a sound that was much like a scoff. "No. I don't think that's how it is going to play out. Why, you as-"

"No! I don't ask! C'mmon Akamaru."

And with that, Kiba kicked up dirt and stormed away, grabbing the jacket he had discarded when they had started training a few hours ago, and headed off into the trees, Akamaru on his heels.

" 'Why you ask? Because you're a dumb idiot, Kiba!' " The Inuzuka mimicked the Aburame's monotone voice, and threw his hands into the air. He knew that Shino hadn't said anything of the sort, but he knew he had been thinking it!

"That bug bastard."

Akamaru gave a small woof, looking up at his companion, ears tilting up. Kiba smiled, and leaned down to pet his head softly. "Sorry you had to see me fly off the handle like that, boy." Kiba told him, and sat down on the ground at the base of the nearest tree with the dog.

The brunette watched as the clouds rolled by lazily, and he suddenly started to feel sore from all the minor wounds he had received during training.

'Hn...Excitement must have passed..' He thought to himself, and rubbed over his arm, wincing as pain pricked his bruising and cut skin.

"Shit-" He gasped, eyes closing a bit. Kiba grit his teeth, keeping back the whimper in his throat. Leaders didn't show pain. And he was the team leader.

"Kiba, are you alright?" The smooth, icy, toneless voice came from above him, which caused both the nin and his dog to look up and emit sounds of surprise.

"Shino..?!" Kiba asked stupidly, then shook his head, clearing it. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I've come to tend to your wounds." Shino said, and dropped down from the tree, landing almost soundlessly in front of him. Kiba noticed the first aid kit in his hand.

"...I don't need your help." Kiba said, trying to sit up, but a gentle hand pushed him back down into a sitting position.

"Take your jacket off, please." Shino instructed, not looking at Kiba as he sorted through the medical aid kit. Kiba just continued to stare at him in dumbfounded awe.

"I'd hate to repeat myself." Shino looked at the Inuzuka, a small line creasing between his eyebrows, showing that he was frowning under that high collar. Kiba gave a slight flush, and he quickly moved to take off his jacket so his fishnet shirt was revealed.

Shino's fingers were quick to take off the fishnet shirt to get to the cuts and bruises, and Kiba was surprised at how...warm his hands were. He felt his skin flinch away from the hands that carefully started to tend to his cuts and bruises.

He felt himself start to relax a bit, giving a growl here and there as a bruise was touched too harshly, which earned him a small "Hn." of an apology from the Aburame.

The sun was setting by the time everything was tended to, and the two of them just sat there, against the tree, watching the blue fade into deep reds, pinks, and oranges. It wasn't so bad, just sitting here in this silence with his teammate. Kiba kinda liked it in a way. The silence from Shino wasn't as awkward as it normally was.

"Maybe you should take a break from training tomorrow." Shino commented as night fell fully over them, covering the sky in a deep indigo, the moon shining brightly above them. As Kiba turned to look at the other, he noticed how the moonlight made the pale nin look even more ghostly. He almost found himself memorized by the sight.

"I can't. I gotta keep pushin' forwards." Kiba replied, after snapping out of the daze, and turned away, so that Shino couldn't see the heat that was rising to his face.

"You'll ruin your body. Because, if you don't let it rest between injuries-"

"Shut up, Shino."

The silence fell over them once more, and Kiba pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on his knees and closed his eyes.

"Kiba?" Shino questioned, looking over at the tanned male.

"Huh?" Kiba grunted, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye.

Shino was silent for a moment, as if trying to figure out quite how to say what he wanted to. Kiba knew he wasn't one for words, and he was surprised that Shino was even talking this much to him.

"I like you." The three words were simply stated, but the brunette could tell that they were chosen with extreme care.

Shock crossed over Kiba's face, and he felt his face flush a bit at the sudden confession. What the hell was Shino thinking, talking nonsense like that?!

"I- What...?" His voice came slowly, unsure of how to respond to that. He didn't know why his heart beat started to have a little rave party in his chest when he thought about Shino actually liking him.

"..." Shino didn't say anything, an just stared at Kiba from behind those dark glasses. He quirked his head just a bit as the flustered dog boy tried to look for words.

'Think fast, Kiba! You got this, things are all cool- Oh god why is he looking at me like that?! Shit shit shit-' He was panicking in his mind, and it was shown through his eyes.

"I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?" Shino asked after a moment of watching Kiba squirm in indecision. The Inuzuka shook his head and waved his hands.

"No, no! You didn't! I just...wasn't expecting that- I mean, well, I sorta might...uh...kinda...y'know...?" He continued to babble, lips moving a mile per minute. He was cut of by the feeling of thin lips pressing against his, making him shut up in a second.

Kiba felt his eyes widen, then close slowly, and he moved to kiss back after getting over his initial shock of the situation. His hands cupped Shino's face, who leaned into the kiss a little more, nibbling on the brunette's lower lip.

Kiba gave a soft whine, his lips parting to give Shino all the access he wanted. Wait! Why was he submitting like a underling?! How could Shino make him tuck his tail between his legs, and roll onto his bell-

"Oh!" His own voice sounded foreign to him as he moaned, feeling those soft lips and tongue caress his neck and collar bone. He hadn't even noticed when he had ended up on his back on the ground, Shino hovering over him, the tall collar that normally covered his face was unzipped and he pulled back a bit as he gazed down at the other male.

Kiba felt his heart speed up, and he blinked a few times up at his teammate.

"Do you like me too?" Shino asked, his gaze was questioning, and Kiba didn't have to see it to smell the curiosity.

Kiba let his lips pull up into a grin, and he nodded. "Hell yes." He pulled Shino back down and kissed him again.

The kiss was quickly deepened, and turned into a full on make out session, in which Kiba tried to fight for his dominance, but lost against the sharp, skilled tongue that belonged to Shino. Pale hands started to wander along the dog boy's chest, careful of the bandages, and he tweaked one of the darker nubs into a erect bud, making Kiba moan loudly.

Kiba's chest arched, and he gripped onto Shino's shoulders tightly with his fingers, digging his nails into the fabric. He pulled back from the kiss, giving a mewl.

"S-Shino! Ah!" His hips bucked up, grinding against the other's, which in turn earned Kiba a soft noise from the Aburame. The grinding was returned eagerly, and pants and moans filled the cool night air.

Their clothes started to hit the ground, and Kiba clung to Shino, face such a shade that his red markings almost blended in.

"I hope you're okay with this..." Shino said slowly. "Because-" Kiba cut him off with a kiss.

"Shut up and fuck me." He demanded, not wanting to hear the bullshit that Shino would say that would stall the pleasure.

Shino raised a brow at such a crude word, but he kissed Kiba back, and he lead those kisses down his chest, two fingers replacing where his mouth had been. Kiba parted his lips, taking the digits into his mouth, and started to suck and lick at them happily. That earned a soft groan from the other boy, who thought where that talent would go nicely.

After he was sure that his fingers were good and ready, he pried open Kiba's mouth, pulling them out. Kiba gave a whine at the loss, and his mouth kept slightly open, tongue twirling helplessly around itself, wanting it's partner that lay hidden from it behind those thin, pale lips.

Shino let a quick smirk fold across his lips, and he leaned down, kissing Kiba, tongue snaking into his mouth to give him what he wanted. He took the opportunity to slide his fingers into the other, softly spreading his entrance apart, opening him up for penetration.

Kiba whined into the kiss, toes curling a bit, clenching around the fingers. It hurt, seeming how he was all talk no bite about his fascinating sex tales when they went on missions. Shino seemed to be able to tell that, and he eased his motions, fingers looking for that one special spot.

"Fuck!" Kiba jerked back from the kiss, hips slamming against the fingers roughly. "Aahhnn!"

'Bingo.' Shino thought, and he rubbed the spot with his forefinger as he stretched Kiba out some more. He found great satisfaction in the way his lover was reaction to the slightest brush against the little bundle of nerves.

"S-stop teasin' me!" Kiba whined through a moan, his hips rocking back against the fingers. He wanted /Shino/. Not just some temporary stimulus.

There was a quick shift in position, and Kiba, much to his surprise, found himself on his knees, chest touching against the ground, ass up in the air. Shino shifted a bit, and held onto his hips, the head of his arousal sliding against the newly prepared entry way, causing the both of them to groan. Slowly, he eased in, kissing Kiba's back and shoulder blades.

The feeling felt...so new to Kiba. He'd never been this full before, and it made him shiver deliciously at it, giving a soft moan. He panted softly, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he waited impatiently for Shino to fully encase himself.

"Move. Don't hold back." Kiba demanded, looking over his shoulder to the other male, who gave a quick chuckle. Shino moved to comply to the other's wishes, and pulled out almost all the way, before he thrusted back into the tight heat.

As the pace picked up, Kiba couldn't keep the moans and whimpers under control, and he gripped handfuls of grass, hips rocking back to meet each hard thrust.

"S-Shino! Fuck!" He yelled out, feeling his prostate being hit with each thrust, and those slender fingers found his nipples once more, tweaking and rubbing them until they were so sensitive, he had Kiba turning even more into a whimpering, moaning mess beneath him.

Skin meeting skin and hot moans and breath were the only things that sounded out in the night as two unlikely lovers came together as one.

"I-I'm close..." Kiba whimpered, and he bucked back desperately into Shino's slightly sloppy thrusting. It seemed like he wasn't the only one.

"M-me too..." Shino groaned lowly, biting down softly onto Kiba's shoulder. That, and a mixture of a particularly hard thrust to his prostate, sent Kiba over the edge with a loud howl of Shino's name.

The Aburame gave a loud moan of Kiba's name as he followed close behind, hips jerking uselessly as he emptied his seed into the other nin.

Kiba felt his body slump to the ground, panting heavily, face flushed darkly. He groaned softly at the feeling of being filled by the warm liquid, and closed his already lidded eyes. A protest left him as Shino pulled out, and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Kiba shifted a bit, and he sank his sharp teeth into Shino's neck, leaving deep marks. It was a bit of tradition in his clan to make their territory.

"Mine." He growled sleepily, and then closed his eyes, keeping close to the other as they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep under the watchful eye of the moon.


End file.
